UN ÁNGEL ENAMORADO
by arandiagrande
Summary: Two shot con dedicatoria especial. Jade trata de comprender un nuevo sentimiento desconocido para ella... Alguien le ayuda a conocer y comprender este sentimiento... Pesimo resumen... Pero pasen y lean... La historia es mejor... Dejen review!


Hola gente! Si... Se que deberia de ser alguna actualización de unos de mis fic's... Pero este ya estaba prometido... Y me tarde siglos! Pues debi de haberlo subido desde mediados de julio! Pero por motivos de mejorar la historia (que no se si lo logre) y tratar de encontrar "horrores" ortográficos... Se pospuso... Pero ya esta!

Este fic va dedicado a*prende 1 veladora para invocarla* La Diosa SELENE CRUXE... Lo prometido es deuda... Y mas vale tarde que nunca cierto? Jejeje *rie nerviosamente* espero y sea de tu agrado.

Dejen review... Son gratis... Espero y les guste... Byeee!

Ni victorious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad.

Pasaba una tarde-noche muy lluviosa en hollywood, en una casa, se escuchaba el castañeo de dientes de una niña de 11 años, se encontraba en su cama, con una pijama blanca, su madre entro con la angustia plasmada en su cara.

Cariño, como sigues?.- dijo tocando su frente.-Hay por Dios!.- exclamo sintiendo su frente hirviendo, tomo el termometro que tenia la niña en la boca, 41.5 marcaba este, la niña estaba casi inconsiente.

Sin poder verle, una presencia observaba en silencio lo que ocurria, no decia nada, la madre no se percataba de esta, pero hay estaba

En un ataque de desesperacion, debido a que la ambulancia solicitada por la madre,habia tardado mas de 25 minutos, lleno la bañera con agua tibia, y sumerguio a la niña en esta, asi tratando de conseguir que la temperatura del cuerpo de esta bajara.

La presencia veia como la madre actuaba, la presencia, tranquila y serena se acerco a lado de la bañera, y observo mas de cerca.

La madre saco a la niña y le seco el cuerpo, aun estando inconciente la niña. Le puso su pijama y la metio de nuevo a su cama.-Tranquila cariño, pronto se te pasara... lo juro!- rompio en llanto la madre a lo inebitable.

La presencia se puso de pie y observo a la madre, junto a la presencia se encontraba la niña, mirando esta atenta a su madre, y alternando la vista a su cuerpo inerte y frio que aun se encontraba en la cama, a sus pies se encontraba la madre llorando amargamente.

Es hora de irnos pequeña.- dijo la presencia dandole una sonrisa llena de tranquilidad y serenidad.

Alli estara mi madre?- cuestiono la pequeña.

Tal vez... en algun momento.- respondio la presencia otorgandole paz a el alma de la niña.

Y asi, ambas partieron a un lugar donde nadie sabe como es, inimaginable para el ser humano, donde se encuentra la paz y serenidad intendibles para el hombre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola Jade... como has estado?- dijo un chico a lado de la nombrada, se encontraban en la parte mas alta dentro de un teatro.

Beck... no me siento bien... lo que hice hoy... no me parecio justo.- dijo respondiendo el saludo del chico.

Jade... bien sabes que jamas entenderemos su plan maestro... mucho menos ellos... y creeme... la niña esta con el ahora... recuerda que ama a los niños.- le dijo Beck tomando a la de piel nivea por el hombro.

Lo se Beck... pero si hubieras sentido lo que senti al verla... llorando a los pies del cuerpo sin vida... fue tan... no se nisiquiera como expresarlo... en mis años de vida... jamas senti algo asi antes.- dijo la de cabello negro.

necesitas relajarte... mira, aqui canta una tal Victoria Vega, es genial el tono de voz, ahora entiendo el dicho de los hombre de "tienes voz de angeles" -Rió el chico ante el dicho.

Para ti es facil decirlo, ademas se bien que tambien de aqui te llevaras a alguien, a quien?.- cuestiono Jade un poco mas tranquila.

Se llama... Robbie Shapiro, uno de los guitarristas de Victoria.- dijo Beck con naturalidad y serenidad.

Entonces no venimos a escuchar el canto de la chica cierto?... venimos a esperar el momento en el que te quieras llevar a este Robbie.- dijo empezando a enojarse Jade.

Tu tambien esperaste el momento para llevarte a la niña, no empieces Jade.- dijo juguetonamente el chico.

Jade recordo todo lo vivido en la casa de la madre.- No Beck... no espere ningun momento en especifico... simplemente no podia... no queria.- dijo la de ojos azul-grisaceos en tono perdido, ni ella misma sabia lo que sentia, o mejor dicho no sabia que sentimientos le invadian.

Las luces del teatro se encendieron, las puertas principales se abrieron, dando entrada a un mar de gente.

Jade... quita esa cara, hacemos esto desde el principio que los creo como para que ahora digas que te sientes mal... -decia Beck en tono de poca pasiencia.

Ya te dije que nisiquiera yo se el por que me senti asi cierto?- se escudo la de pelo azabache.

Despues de un rato, de que todas las personas pasaran y tomaran asiento, las luces se apagaron, una gran cantidad de humo empezo a aparecer.- Beck! algo se esta quemando!- dijo Jade en tono de preocupacion.

Ante esto dicho, Beck solo rio- Tranquila Jade... no pasa nada- dijo entre pequeñas risas.- es humo.. pero no de algun incendio.- seguia, tratando inutilmente de aguantarse la risa.

Entonces que es?.- cuestiono la de piel de porcelana.

Le llaman hielo seco, aunque sinceramente no entiendo para que sea, se me hace... ridiculo, el humo significa que esta por comenzar el espectaculo.- dijo Beck poniendo atencion al pequeño espectaculo que estaba por dar inicio.

La musica empezo a sonar, ambos pusieron atencion a las luces. Del fondo, en medio del humo, emergio cierta latina con un vestido plateado y pedreria brillante, se paro en medio del escenario, y asi empezo a cantar una letra tranquila, la medolia que la acompañaba era relajada, tonalidades muy tenues salian de una guitarra, el timbre de voz era muy fino, pero potente.

Jade la observaba desde el unico palco vacio, pero nadie podia ver a estos dos chicos.

La media latina fijo su vista a este palco, como si pudiera verlos.

Beck... acaso pueden vernos?.- cuestiono la de piel nivea.

No Jade... los hombres solo pueden ver a los angeles si uno lo permite... recuerdas?.- dijo Beck con tono de obviedad.-por que lo preguntas?.- cuestiono.

Por nada.- dijo Jade soltando un suspiro.

La funcion de Victoria Vega paso normal, estaba comenzando a cantar la ultima cancion, dicha cancion atrapo a Jade, la cual no despego en ningun momento la vista de la interprete, y a su vez, pareciera que Victoria miraba fijamente a Jade, ya que tenia la vista perdida en ese palco en el momento que interpretaba la cancion.

Es hora Jade, me acompañas?.- dijo Beck una vez terminada la funcion.

Vamos.- dijo Jade con pesadez.

Los dos aparecieron tras bambalinas, se acercaron a Robbie, este empezo a sentir un dolor en el pecho, al momento en que puso su mano en este, cayo al suelo.

Robbie!.- grito Tori corriendo a auxiliar a su amigo.

To...Tori... estoy... bien.- dijo entrecortadamente.

Todo el resto del equipo vio lo sucedido y empezaron a acercarse con rapidez, en el fondo se escucho como alguien gritaba un ¡llamen a una ambulancia!.

Tranquilo amigo... en un momento vendran los paramedicos.- le dijo Victoria poniendo la cabeza del chico en sus rodillas.

pasaron 10 minutos y los paramedicos estaban llegando.

Vamos Tori, los medicos ya llegaron.- dijo Andre, su tecladista.

No quiero dejarlo, Robbie, te acompaño.- dijo la interprete.

Señorita, por favor, permitanos hacer nuestro trabajo.- dijo un paramedico tratando de quitar a la interprete del lugar donde se encontraba Robbie

Los paramedicos actuaron rapido, en menos de 4 minutos tenian al guitarrista en la ambulancia camino al hospital, Tori se quedo sentada en una banca dentro del teatro, con la mirada perdida. Jade la vio, se acerco y acunclillo en frente de ella, la media latina alzo la vista, Jade sintio una conexion, como si pudiera verla, como si estubiera observando sus grandes orbes azul-grisaceos, como si su presencia la notara.

Tori!.- le grito bajo Andre sacandola de sus pensamientos.

Andre!...me espantaste!.- se quejo la interprete.

Vamos chica, no te angusties, se recuperara.- le dijo el moreno con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su amiga.

No entenderias Andre, el me dijo antes de empezar el show que se sentia mal, y que queria hablar conmigo, yo solo le dije que me dijera despues del show... y que de seguro solo fue un mareo por el viaje en avion... vamos al hospital ahora Andre... por favor llevame.- pidio la media latina

Claro amiga... vamos.- dijo el moreno ofreciendo su mano para que pudiera levantarse la media latina.

El camino al hospital estuvo en total silencio, Jade estaba en el  
asiento trasero, a lado de Tori, aunque esta no podia verla, pero sentia una inmensa tranquilidad pese a las circunstancias que la rodeaban.

Al llegar, entraron con facilidad, pidieron el numero del cuarto .-El joven Shapiro se encuentra en cirugia en estos momentos señorita.- le dijo una enfermera.

¿Que?... que le paso!.- grito Tori al borde de un ataque de histeria.

Este...el joven ingreso con un pre-infarto, debido a una arteria obstruida... se le esta tratando en estos momentos.- dijo la enfermera un poco intimidada por la accion de la cantante.- si... si gusta pueden esperar al medico a que salga de cirugia... no tardara mucho... esas cirugias son rapidas.- le dijo ofreciendo unos asientos vacios en frente de una maquina expendedora de golosinas.

Tranquila Tori... ven, sentemonos.- dijo el moreno.

Jade observaba curiosa la actitud de la media latina, entre angustiada y frustrada, una combinacion muy rara para la de piel blanquisca.

Pasados mas de 30 minutos, llego un doctor a la sala de espera.-familoares del joven Robbie shapiro.- dijo en voz alta.

Nosotros!.- dijeron al unisono Tori y Andre.

Bueno... el joven ya salio de cirugia... la arteria que tenia obstruida fue tratada... pero aparte, trae un soplo en el corazon... jamas habia visto algo de esa magnitud... es muy extraño.- dijo el doctor aun asimilando el problema de Robbie.

Podemos pasar a verlo?.- cuestiono Andre.

Aun no, deben esperar a que despierte.- dijo el doctor.

En la sala de espera, Jade seguia observando a la media latina, sus gestos, ademanes, muecas, todo, no sabia el por que lo hacia, pero observaba cada detalle, y lo que la tenia hipnotizada, fueron esos enormes y profundos ojos cafes, Jade estaba en frente de Tori, solo para obervar mejor, y mas detenidamente sus ojos cafes.

Jade...- dijo Beck sacando a la de piel palida de su hipnosis.

Lo se Beck... ya voy.-dijo Jade mirando al chico con duda.- lo curioso sabes que es?... es en el mismo piso... solo a una habitacion.- termino la de piel de porcelana poniendose de pie.

Jade entro a una habitacion, en esta se encontraba una chica de tes morena, pelo largo, negro y lacio. esta estaba dormitando, Jade se le acerco y miraba el pecho de la de la cama como subia y bajaba, sus facciones lindas y relajadas.

Se que estas aqui... presentate... quiero hablar contigo... seas quien seas... charlemos... por los viejos tiempos.-dijo la de tes morena aun con los ojos cerrados.

Jade recordo lo que le dijo Beck en el teatro.-"pueden ver a los angeles si uno lo permite"- y asi, decidio ser observada por la chica de la cama.

Hola.- dijo Jade sentandose en el sofa que tenia a lado.

Valla... olvidaba lo hermosos que somos... Como te llamas?.- cuestiono la de la cama.

Jade... como sabes que estaba alli?.- respondio haciendo otra pregunta.

Ok Jade... me disculpo... pero no es mi hora aun.- dijo la morena sentandose en la cama.

Como te llamas?.- cuestiono Jade viendo el acto de la chica en la cama.

Deborah, y ya que sabes que aun no  
me toca... que haras?.- cuestino despues de revelar su nombre.

Como sabes que no es tu hora?... yo solo vengo a eso.- dijo Jade enarcando una ceja.

Simple... los hombres ya no pelean por su vida como hace años... recuerdas?... cuando el rango de vida superaba los 100 años?... ahora el rango es de menos de 85... y tambien por que no siento que sea mi hora.-dijo Deborah dejando sorprendida a Jade.

Y tu como sabes eso?...y como sabias que estaba aqui?... y como...-preguntaba Jade antes de ser interrumpida por cierta media latina que entraba a la habitacion.

Oh... disculpe... este es el cuarto...132?.- dijo quedandose en el umbral de la puerta.

Es el de a lado...-respondio Deborah al ver como Jade la observaba.

Ok... gracias... perdon... con quien habla?.- dijo Tori al notar que Deborah miraba hacia la nada.

Oh... estoy ensayando un discurso chica...- respondio la aludida.

Ok... gracias.- dijo Tori dando la vuelta y retirandose de la habitacion de Deborah.

Ok... que fue eso.- ordeno una respuesta Deborah.

Responde mis preguntas, y yo respondere las tuyas.- ofrecio la de piel de porcelana.

Ok, se todo eso... por que yo tambien fui un... una mensajera, hace tiempo encontre a una mujer que... te lo pondre mas simple para no confundirte, hace tiempo me paso lo que te esta pasando.- dijo Deborah ocasionando que Jade quedara con cara de sorpresa.

A que te refieres con lo de "te esta pasando a ti"... a mi no me pasa nada.- dijo muy segura Jade.

Haber, cuando entro esta chava, desapareces, siendo que jamas en la vida alguien pensaria que eres un angel, luego, siendo yo la unica que te veo, pusiste unos ojos muy comprometedores cuando la viste... lo mismo que me paso... no hace mucho, pero me paso.- dijo Deborah dando una sonrisa entre burla y complicidad.-aunque esta muy plana... pero oye... yo siempre digo "mientras llene la mano"... asi que dime...Jade... en verdad te gusta?.- termino cuestionando Deborah.

Jade se mantuvo observando a Deborah en silencio, no sabia que responder, no sabia si le gustaba o no, al ser un nuevo sentimiento desconocido para la de piel de porcelana, no sabia sus sintomas.

Que se siente?.- cuestino Jade, Debora solo se limito a verla con duda.-Que se siente ser humano?... como lo decidiste?.- concluyo.

Estas preparada para hacer un trato Jade?.- dijo Deborah, Jade asintio con la cabeza.

xxxxxxxxx

Mira... El... le dio a estos payasos un don que supera todos los que tienes, inclusive el de viajar a la velocidad del pensamiento-dijo Deborah, Jade se le quedo observando con cara de duda.

Cual es ese don?- cuestiono la de piel nivea.

Libre albedrio.-dijo Deborah, Jade solo observo a Deborah, ella no creia que fuera un don.

Veras...ellos tienen la opcion de creer o no en el, no tienen la obligacion total de obedecerle, nisiquiera de agradecerle, ahora, nosotros, aunque no lo parezca... tampoco estamos obligados a hacerlo, sin embargo lo hacemos, incondicionalmente, por que?... por que nosotros estamos en su presencia, lo conocemos, y por eso negamos ese don del libre albedrio.- concluyo Deborah dejando a Jade aun mas confundida.

No entiendo... y de que me serviria a mi el libre albedrio?.- cuestiono Jade.

Simple Jade... el dejar de ser un angel y convertirte en humano, para poder sentir todo lo que ellos sienten.-Concluyo Deborah, Jade solo la miro por un momento.

Sentir lo que ellos sienten.- repitio Jade.-dolor, enfermedad, angustia, preocupación, temor.- Jade nombraba algunos de los sentimientos y emociones humanas, Deborah la miro y con una seña la callo.

No solo esos sentires Jade... Tambien saborear, descansar, celar, besar, amar... Solo por mencionar ños que mas me gusta sentir.- dijo Deborah.

Espero volver a verte pronto Deborah... fue un placer hablar contigo.- y despues de decir esto, Jade se marcho, dejando a Deborah de nuevo en la habitacion del hospital

xxxxxxxxxx

En la otra habitacion, Beck miraba el cuerpo de Robbie, el chico de afro estaba bajo los efectos de las anestesias debido a la operacion que habia tenido tiempo atras.

Tori estaba a un lado de Robbie, Beck solo observaba la escena que tenia al frente.

Te lo llevaras hoy?.- cuestiono Jade apareciendo a un lado de Beck.

No... el tiene el deseo de hablar con esta chica... asi que esperare.- dijo con simpleza el chico.

Ok... pues vamonos... quisiera platicar contigo algo que me acaba de pasar.-dijo Jade sin mirar a Beck... solo veia a Tori, que estaba a lado de Robbie dormida, en un sofa muy parecido al de el cuarto de Deborah.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entonces... que esperas?- dijo Beck a lo que le contaba Jade sobre Deborah.

No lo se... dejar todo este mundo que conozco... sin embargo... esa chica... Victoria... algo en ella me dejo con intriga... quisiera conocer mas de ella.- dijo Jade.

Por que no hablas con ella?.- cuestiono Beck.- igual que con esta chica Deborah... Victoria no se debe enterar que eres un angel.- dijo encojiendose de hombros.

Y que quieres que le diga Beck?... "hola chica... no me conoces... pero has impactado tanto mi existir que no puedo sacarte de mi mente".- dijo Jade con sarcasmo.

Eso fue hermoso Jade... aunque sea sarcasmo... sono lindo... - dijo Beck mirando a Jade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deborah se encontraba recostada en ese cuarto de hospital, su familia habia salido de viaje, se encontraba sola, pues no queria interrumpir las vacaciones que su pareja e hijos tomaron. pasaba mas de media noche, estaba a punto de caer dormida la morena cuando...

Necesito hablar contigo Deborah!.- aparecio Jade hablando a un lado de Deborah.

Dios!... que te pasa!... casi me ocasionas un infarto carajo!.- alzo la voz Deborah y se tocaba el pecho debido al susto.

Lo siento... pero queria hablar contigo... sobre... Victoria.- se defendio Jade.

Dime... en que te puedo ayudar.- cuestiono la de la cama.

Como puedo... acercarme a esta chica?... y crees que sea prudente decirle lo que soy?.- cuestiono la de piel nivea.

Decirle no seria conveniente... no lo entenderia del todo... y puede que piense que necesitas tratamiento psiquiatrico, y pues puedes empezar por saludarla... preguntarle la hora, sobre el clima... no se... lo que sea.- dijo Deborah, y despues Jade desaparecio dejando a la morena con cara de duda.

Jade se encontraba mirando a la media latina en silencio, esta estaba recostada en el sofa, a lado de la cama de Robbie. Despues de 2 horas, la media latina desperto y se puso de pie para dirijirse al sanitario, hay fue cuando Jade decidio hablarle.

Jade la espero afuera del baño, y cuando la media latina estaba por salir, Jade decidio empezar la conversacion.

Hola.- saludo la de piel blanquisca con una sonrisa que no se le podia ocultar.

Hola!... buenas noches.- dijo la media latina mirandole a los ojos, donde se perdio por la belleza de estos.

Como estas?.- cuestiono Jade.

Bien... quien eres perdon?.- cuestiono Victoria.

Me llamo Jade...lo lamento.. no queria incomodarte Victoria.-se disculpo la de piel nivea.

No!... no me incomodas... como sabes mi nombre?.- cuestiono la media latina.

Estuve en tu presentacion esta noche... estuviste espectacular... y este... como estas?.- cuestiono de nuevo.

La media latina estaba perdida en los ojos de Jade, era como si se perdiera en un oceano, pero sin querer ser rescatada, se sentia bien, reconfortante y apacible... jamas se habia sentido de esa manera con nadie mas, y eso le sorprendia. Jade carraspeo un poco para ser de nuevo notada.

Mi mejor amigo esta internado... tiene un problema en su corazon.- dijo como si estuviera bajo una hipnosis, ya que nisiquiera parpadeo, seguia mirando atenta esos orbes azul-grisaceos con detenida atencion.

Todo saldra bien, no te preocupes...-dijo Jade apartando la vista.

Lo siento.. dime... a quien vienes a ver Jade?... trabajas aqui?.- cuestiono la media latia una vez fuera del trance en el que se autopuso ante los ojos de Jade.

Vengo a visitar a una amiga... Deborah se llama... esta a lado de la habitacion de tu amigo... tal vez ya la viste.- dino en tono un poco nervioso, ya que recordo el no decir su naturaleza celestial.

Oh!... si, ya eh cruzado alguna palabra con ella.- dijo Victoria.

Pasaron un momento en un silencio algo incomodo para ambas, hasta que Victoria decidio acabar con ese silencio lleno de miradas.- Bueno Jade... espero volver a verte pronto, tal vez en otra situacion... en algun otro concierto tal vez.- dijo despidiendose la media latina.

Seguro Victoria... confio en que nos veremos pronto.- dijo Jade obsequiandole una sonrisa llena de paz y tranquilidad a la media latina.

Victoria se retiro y fue directo al cuarto donde se encontraba Robbie, caminaba con una sonrisa de niña de 13 al conocer al chico mas guapo y popular de la escuela. Al entrar a la habitacion vio que su amigo seguia dormido, se sento en el sofa y empezo a pensar sobre la chica que acababa de conocer.

"Jade... que clase de nombre es ese?... no importa... es hermoso... al igual que ella... esos ojos... tan hipnotizadores... jamas habia visto ojos asi... y ademas, le gusta mi musica!... ok... no se si le guste... ya que dijo que fue... pero tambien dijo que estuve espectacular... osea que si le gusto!... es muy hermosa... ademas de que esa mirada esta... tan llena de... no se... paz, tranquilidad... es como si me mirara directo a mi alma... como si con esa mirada supiera todo de mi... valla... que persona tan mas interesante... necesito saber mas sobre ella...Jade... necesito saber mas sobre ti".-penso la media latina, pensamientos que Jade escucho desde un rincon de la habitacion, la de piel nivea sonrio como tonta al saber lo que Victoria pensaba sobre ella, y eso le provocaba un sebtir muy humano en su estomago.

Tori?.- dijo Robbie empezando a despertar.

Robbie!... despertaste al fin!... como te sientes?.- lo inundo de preguntas la media latina.

Este... bien... gracias...quisiera hablar contigo... ahora.- fue al grano Robbie.

Oye... no te agobies... cuamdo  
salgas hablamos.- dijo Tori para que se tranquilizara el chico del afro.

No Tori... no se cuanto mas viva... quiero hablar de una vez contigo... es un enorme favor que necesito pedirte.- dijo el chico empezando a toser.

Bueno... dime Rob.- acepto la media latina.

... valla... crei que saldrian las palabras ppr arte de magia... es dificil.- dijo el chico despues de 5 minutos de silencio.- mira... nunca lo habia comentado... tengo una hija.- solto el de afro dejando a una sorprendida Victoria Vega.

Perdon?... Robbie!... desde cuando!? con quien!?.- dijo sorprendia Tori.

La madre se llama Catherin Valentine... era una amiga de haces años... y decidimos empezar una relacion... jamas funciono... muchos problemas... tiempo despues me dijo que estaba embarazada.. le hicimos pruebas y soy su padre... convivo muy poco con ella... apenas y sabe que soy su padre..y...- fue interrumpido por Tori.

Por que nunca lo dijiste antes Robbie? y por que me lo dices hasta ahora? y por que a mi?.- dijo con mas duda la media latina.

Hasta pensaras que es una pelicula de drama amiga... hace tiempo me sentia muy mal... asi que fui con un doctor para saber por que me sentia mal... y lo que me dijo fue lo peor del mundo... "una rara enfermedad degenerativa que se tiene muy poco registro sobre ella" fue lo que me dijo... -suspiro pesadamente- estoy desausiado Tori... hace menos de 3 meses me dijeron que -rie amargamente- que me quedaban 3 meses de vida... ya estoy en las ultimas Tori.- dijo el chico con ojos cristalizados.

Robbie... yo...yo no se que decir... lo lamemto.- contesto algo distraida por la noticia, la media latina no sabia que decir, nisiquiera como sentirse al respecto.

No te preocupes Tori... lo unico que quiero es un favor de tu parte... un enorme favor... podrias cumplirme ese favor Tori?.-cuestiono el muchacho

Lo que sea amigo.- dijo segura la media latina al borde del llanto.

Es sobre mi hija... tienes que conocerla... le pusimos Victoria... por que se parece mucho a ti... y quisiera que... deseo que...- trataba decir Robbie, pero Tori se adelanto a la peticion del chico.

Tranquilo Robbie... a la niña no le faltara nada... yo vere por ella.- le afirmo Tori.

Gracias Tori... no me lo tomes a mal... Cat ama a la niña... pero no quiero dejarla desamparada.- dijo el chico de afro soltando una lagrima.

Y... ella... Cat sabe lo que te esta pasando?.- cuestiono la media latina.

No... independientemente de nuestros problemas... no quisiera que me tenga lastima... y tampoco quisiera darle motivos para preocuparse... espero y entiendas.- le respondio limpiando sus lagrimas con su pulgar.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Al acabar la platica con Robbie, Tori salio al pasillo una vez que Robbie se quedo dormido... La media latina se quedo en el pasillo y empezo a sollozar en silencio... pensaba que nadie la escuchaba ni la veian... pero estaba equivocada, ya que Debirah se encontraba despierta, y escucho sus sollozos.

La morena se levabto y se dirigio al lugar donde estaba la media latina. Tori se sorprendio al ver a Debora despierta... ya era muy noche para que alguien estubiera despierto.

Disculpame... no quise despertar a alguien... yo... yo lo lamento.- se excuso Tori.

Oh!... no te preocupes... estaba despierta chica... yo no duermo mucho... y... te encuentras bien?.- pregunto Deborah alzando una ceja.

Oh!... de maravilla.-dijo sarcastica Tori.- uno de mis mejores amigos va a morir de una rara enfermedad... acaba de decirme que tiene una hija y yo acabo de prometerle que no le faltara nada... pero es mas que obvio que no la conosco... y practicamente me dijo que no dijera nada hasta que este muerto... asi que si... estoy magnifica..- continuo con cierto sarcasmo y dolo en su hablar.

Pues al menos tienes como recordarlo no crees?.- cuestiono Deborah.

Como?... a que te refieres con eso?.- pregunto Tori.

Que al encargarte a su hija... sabras que el seguira de cierto modo en la niña... asi que no se ira del todo... su recuerdo permanecera en esa niña... y en que formo parte de tu banda Victoria Vega.- dijo Deborah notando que con la que hablaba se trata de la cantante pop del momento.

Mmm... puede que tengas razon... pero aun asi... duele el saber la realidad de que el ya no estara... de que faltara no solo como miembro de la banda... si no como amogo... confidente, eramos practicamente hermanos!... y ahora se que el se ira.- dijo Tori sin importar el que la reconociera Deborah.

Tal vez tengas razon en el sentido egoista de tener a esa persona a tu lado... pero deberias de alegrarte por que el ya no sufrira el dolor de la enfermedad que tiene... si estuviera a tu lado... aun con su enfermedad... estarias a gusto sabiendo que esta sufriendo por esta enfermedad?... muchas veces es mejor que partan... asi ya no sufren.- dijo Deborah.

Tori al escuchar estas palabras, sintio un comfort muy extraño... le dolia el que uno de sus mejores amigos partiria pronto, pero tambien sabia que Deborah tenia razon... que ya dejaria de sufrir por su enfermedad.

Y tu como te llamas?.- cuestiono Tori.

Deborah... la paciente que habla sola.- dijo dandole una sonrisa que relajara el estado de la media latina.

Oh!... tu eres la amiga de Jade cierto?.- cuestiono Tori olvidando ppr un momento el asunto de Robbie, su mente fue invadida por la imagen de Jade, el recuerdo de esta le habia obsequiado una sonrisa en su rostro, la media latina estaba alegre.

Jade observaba todo detalladamente, el que la media latina la nombrara y sonriera al decir su nombre ocasiono que la de piel nivea se sonrojara, nadie la veia, asi que sonrio libremente.

Sip... soy su amiga, ya se conocieron?.- cuestiono Deborah.

Si... fue algo raro... pero tambien placentero... no sabes si vendra pronto?... quisiera platicar con ella.- pidio Tori.

Bueno... la verdad no lo se... ella puede venir en cualquier momento... no se que te halla dicho sobre nosotras.- dijo dudando Deborah.

En ese momento, Jade camino sobre el pasillo, haciendo acto de presencia, y sorprendiendo tanto a Deborah como a Tori, aunque Deborah sabia que el hacer esa aparicion, significaba que habia estado escuchando toda la conversacion de ella y Tori.

Mira... a eso me referia.- dijo la morena haciendo que Jade se sonrojara.

Hola Deb... estas despierta, Tori!... que bueno verte.- saludo fingidamente Jade sin siquiera mirar a la morena... toda la atencion la dirigio a Tori.

Bueno Tori... aprovechando que Jade esta aqui, mañana me dan de alta, y el viernes llega mi familia de sus vacaciones... asi que el sabado haremos una pequeña comida en honor a su llegada... y a que ya me dieron de alta... fue idea de Jade... quisieras venir?.- cuestiono Deborah.

Bueno... te agradezco... pero no se si pod...- trataba de excusarse la media latina, pero Jade sabia que diria que no, asi que la interrumpio.

Por favor Victoria... ve... sera bueno.- pidio suplicante la de piel de porcelana.

De acuerdo... el sabado estare por alla.- acepto al final la media latina.

Hasta aqui la primera parte... Espero y les haya gustado... Perdon por los errores de ortografia que senpudieron escapar... Y nos leemos pronto... Dejen review! BYYYYYYYEEEEE!


End file.
